


Shadowman - The new adventures of Magnus and Alec

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magnus Bane wears glasses, Maybe Alec is the kryptonite for Magnus and vice versa, The Superman AU I asked for and nobody could send me one.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: Sometimes even investigative legends like Alec Gideon Lightwood are blind regarding what or rather who is right in front of their noses.





	1. Formal introduction

"I don't do partners." Alec Lightwood, award-winning journalist and currently working on a story about a potential pharmaceutical scandal, does not even bother to look up from his computer.

You can say many things about him. Being a meticulous searcher for the truth, frequently falling asleep on his writings at late hours, never backing down from threats. 

But social butterfly...no thank you. There is a reason why his desk is the only one facing the glass window front and none of his co-workers. 

Utterly unimpressed Ragnor Fell, the chief editor of 'Weekly Alicante', continues: "He has just moved from Indonesia to New York. You either help him to settle down or I assign you to every missing pet story in the neighborhood for the next six months." 

Alec does his signature eye roll and wonders for a second why his boss is so determined to team them up. Taking another note in his black journal he mumbles: "My time is too precious to play babysitter for some feckless rookie."

"Oh I can assure you I am anything but that." A smooth and slightly amused voice makes Alec halters his movements and for the first time his head shoots up. 

He stares at the Asian man, probably in the same age, wearing rectangle brown eyeglasses and oh dear lord...pale pink roses on a dark blue satin fabric...since when have floral pattern shirts become popular again?  

Holding out his hand the stranger gives Alec a smile: "I'm Magnus. I don't think we have been formally introduced."

The man behind the desk sighs and his gaze wanders back to the screen, not bothering to take the hand of his new cow-worker.

"Lewis, bring me the contact information of the crazy rich lady with the stolen owl!" Ragnor yells across the office and their youngest staff member replies immediately: "Of course, Sir."

Just seconds later Simon rushes over and the words from his mouth almost come out at the same speed: "Her name's Lilith, she is living in a penthouse in Upper East Side. The owl is a bubo scandiacus. Do you really think her weird story is worth investigating?"

"It seems our pulitzer candidate can't wait to find out." Ragnor answers deadpanned. "Would you be so kind and inform Alec about _every_ detail we know so far?" 

Simon looks confused at this boss and co-worker. Nervously he reaches out to hand over his post-it in the shape of the death star to Alec. Needless to say that he is tiny bit afraid of the infamous Alec Lightwood, who does not even talk in full sentences with him...well except giving one verb orders of course. But he does that to everyone. 

The journalist's face darkens and it is unclear if he stares more furiously at the note with the scribbled telephone number or at his new colleague. 

Visibly annoyed Alec stands up and holds out his hand. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many WIPs so perfect time to start a new one *lol* - Since I could not find any superman au I began to put down a few ideas myself. What do you think?


	2. You got mail.

"Alec." The journalist grabs Magnus' hand with the sweetest fake smile. "You should ...probably join the welcome party for you. I'm unfortunately busy with this _very intriguing_ story."

He lets the hand go and reaches for the post-IT from Simon. His boss and co-workers frown as he storms out of the editorial office without another word or looking back. 

"I swear..." Ragnor sighs heavily. "If he wasn't one of our best I would have kicked him out on his first day..."

Simon stares sheepishly on the floor, not knowing what to do with his now empty hands.

"Magnus follow me. And Simon get back to whatever you have been working on." Ragnor pulls the new colleague away from the curious gazes of his team. 

"My, my...Alec Lightwood is quite a charmer..." The Asian man chuckles as soon as they are alone. 

"Tell me about it." Ragnor sinks into his leather chair behind his glass desk, his face turns from an annoyed expression to a soft smile. "But first how are you, son?"

Normally he wouldn't speak in that manner with his staff but Magnus is different. 

It all started with an excited exclamation of his adoptive daughter Maia almost fifteen years ago: "Dad, guess what?" Before he could say anything she continued happily. "I have a pen pal from Indosia. No wait.. Indonesia...Where is Indonesia? Can we visit him? I have 200 dollars saved. Magnus loves books. Can I bring him 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'?"

It turned out that the class of Maia took part in a special exchange program to foster friendships around the globe, using traditional mail. 

At first Ragnor was skeptical if their relationship would even last the rest of the school year but he underestimated the determination and probably the need for a true friend of both. Since the weekly letters and postcards never stopped his family actually spent the whole summer on Java and desperate tears were equally  shed by Maia and Magnus as they had to say goodbye in September. 

Ragnor watched their friendship continue to bloom despite the distance. 

He also proudly observed the boy getting older, his interests for reading and writing growing with him. Starting out at the local newspaper his ability to find stories where nobody else would look made him quickly popular in his home region.

So when he got an unexpected call from Magnus one month ago, that he would move to the United States as soon as possible, Ragnor wasn't only happy for Maia but offered the young man immediately a job at Weekly Alicante. 

Magnus strongly hesitated to say yes, not wanting to take advantage of his connections to Ragnor, who had become like a father to him over the years. 

But the chief editor convinced him that he only hired people because of their achievements, not because of how they get along with him privately. 

And now after meeting Alec Lightwood Magnus Bane cannot help but think that his new boss has told him the truth. 

"I'm good. Slowly adjusted to the new time zone too." Magnus smiles back. "So what's my first assignment?" 

Ragnor explains that he is going to spend the first two weeks getting to know the different departments and team members before heading into his own investigative work. 

Magnus nods and then swallows: "What about Alec?"

"Don't worry. I will deal with him." His boss answers before a knock on the door interrupts their talking. 

"Mr. Fell, the press spokesman of Victor Aldertree is here." A redhead girl whispers shyly. "Shall I tell him to wait?"

"No, not necessary. We can continue later." Magnus stands up, knowing that Aldertree is one of most important business men in New York. "I have an appointment with a lovely young lady anyway." He winks at his boss and leaves the office. 

On his phone he sees an incoming messages. 

12:13 "I'm already here at Taki's dinner. Make sure you are not followed. XOXO Maia."

Magnus sighs and quickly replies: 

12:32 "Stop worrying, I'm at the opposite end of the world. They won't find me here. XOXO."

12:33 "You can't be too careful after the 'CAT' incident."

12:34  "We shall never speak of this again."

12:35 "You can run from others all you want, but you shouldn't hide from yourself and definitely not from me either."

Sometimes it is a blessing, sometimes it is a curse, but Maia is the only one who indeed knows everything about Magnus Bane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a small second chapter. Did you expect Alec to react this way and what do you think about the friendship between Magnus and Maia?


	3. Relocation

Maia pulls Magnus into a big hug like they haven't seen each other for ages when they actually spent the whole last weekend together.

''You know we don't have to do this every time we meet.'' Magnus chuckles but returns the embrace with the same fondness. 

''Oh you better get used to it now that we are not continents apart.'' She answers immediately. ''It still feels unreal that I don't have to get up in the middle of the night to have a chat with you.''

They settle down and quickly order their drinks and food, since they don't have much time for lunch. 

''How was your start in Dad's dominion?'' The young woman looks at her best friend curiously. After hearing so much of her father's rantings about the newspaper she feels like being part of the editor's room. But despite her love for books journalism has never been on the radar for her career path, also due to the fact that she does not want constantly hovering in the shadow of her father and his worldwide success as investigative author. 

Magnus takes a sip from his green ice-tea: ''The morning was lovely. The whole team is very welcoming.''

''Everyone?'' Maia raises her eyebrow suspiciously. ''Including Mr. 'Don't come near me or I feed you to the wolves'?''

''Well since you mention it Alec Lightwood seems to be a bit of a challenge, but you know some people have damn good reasons to end up the way they do...'' Magnus turns silent and stares out of the window, suddenly looking very far away.

Maia reaches out to him and takes his hand to draw back his attention: ''You are right. At least you know, it is usually nothing personal when Lightwood lashes out. Also I heard from a very reliable source that he has a secret passion for salty peanut butter chocolate, just in case...''

''Good to know, although I highly doubt that he is bribable. But enough about my morning. Have you finished your project application about the social structure of sharks?''

His friend nods alleviated. ''Technically it is only about Sphyrnidae and Carcharodon carchiaras but yes, we sent it to the International Maritime Research Board just half an hour ago. I'm still getting used to my new role. Not that my team treats me differently, it just feels...''

''Maia, you earned the promotion more than anyone else. Your knowledge about the ocean wildlife is unmatched. Your leadership skills too. And you have the rare but great ability not to let prejudices blind you about something.''

Or _someone._  Magnus does not say it loud but often he still finds himself wondering how he has been so lucky to find her despite being worlds apart. Or to be more specific that she stayed, even after discovering _it._ Not like his...

''Thanks for your support,  _williwaw._ '' Maia gives him happy smile but receives rolling eyes when Magnus hears her nickname for him. 

''Ugh...'' He exhales. ''...You will never stop calling me that, will you?''

She laughs fondly and shakes her head. 

''But I saved your life, doesn't that mean I have a free wish or something?'' Magnus tries to argue. 

''Of course. But as I remember correctly you already used it for a stash of comic magazines over a decade ago.''

''You should not let children make life choices...'' The journalist groans and eagerly takes a bite of the halloumi burger which has just arrived. 

 

❤ ❤ ❤ 

 

It is very early when Magnus gets to the office of Weekly Alicante next day. He wants to put his coffee mug down but suddenly finds his desk not where it is supposed to be. He could have sworn it was right beside Simon.  

For a second he wonders if he is just too tired or confused due to jetlag but then he hears yelling from the other side of the room. From the two other people who are obviously already there in the editor's room. 

''Fine, but I'll tell you right now: at the end of the day _he_  is going to return _voluntarily_ to sit besides Lewis.''

Ragnor shrugs his shoulder and does not comment Alec's rant further. Instead his gaze wanders to Magnus and his face lightens up. 

''Excellent, you are already here, much earlier than expected.'' He points to the relocated desk, now right beside Alec's. ''The next three days you are working with Mr. Lightwood. He will fill you in about the newest developments in the owl story. If you need anything I''m in my office finishing the article about the behemoth called president.''

As soon as Ragnor is gone Magnus opens his mouth but before he can say anything Alec interrupts and handles him over some papers: ''Read. _Silently._ ''

 


End file.
